


Confronting Feelings

by annavale23



Series: Broken Buildings and Saving Our Feelings [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annavale23/pseuds/annavale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Ward saved the team: Now they must confront their feelings.<br/>[Part Of The 'Broken Buildings and Saving Our Feelings' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confronting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the 'Broken Buildings and Saving Our Feelings' Series.  
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment at the end!

_The team are trapped in a building. To get out, they must work together. But can they deal with their emotions enough to actually escape?_

**_ Part Two: Confronting Feelings _ **

* * *

 

When May wakes up, she immediately glances at her left hand.

It's an impulse she had been doing ever since the first time Phil had proposed to her, and it still shocked her, a decade later, that her ring finger was bare.

She gets to her feet and glances around, assessing the room. She sees that she's in a small concrete room, and the only exit is a door which is blocked by a piece of a ceiling. And near the rubble is Phil Coulson, slumped unconscious.

May rushes over to him and shakes him.

"Wake up, Phil!" She urges, and before long, Phil stirs.

"Melinda? Where are we?" He asks groggily.

"We're trapped. We're going to have to try and climb up to the next floor." May says grimly, looking at the hole in the ceiling. Nothing looks particularly stable.

May feels oddly itchy, and she knows why. Because today is the anniversary of when Phil first proposed to her, before Bahrain.

Coulson looks at May, and then glances around the room.

 _May's right, we're going to have to climb up..._ Coulson thinks, climbing to his feet. He sees May pacing nervously, and he knows why. Over the last few months, he and May have been growing closer, and she's scared that their relationship will burn like their last one did.

All Coulson wants to do is reassure her.

They manage to climb to the next floor and find the room above has a door that opens. They hurry through it.

They see another door, and Coulson knocks it.

"Coulson, is that you?" He hears Hunter's voice.

"We'll get you out!" Couslon reassures him.

"No rush!" Bobbi calls out in a languid voice. Coulson shudders, and then turns to May.

"Melinda, I know that you're worried about us." He says quietly, moving his hand to his suit pocket and pulling out a box. "But don't be."

Slowly, Coulson sinks to one knee and opens the box to reveal Melinda's old ring.

"Melinda May, will you marry me?" He asks.

* * *

 

Skye stirs, and feels like a freaking punch bag.

She blinks her eyes open and glances down at herself, and sees that her arm is bent at an unnatural angle. Skye tries not to throw up.

"Skye?" She hears someone ask. She looks to her left, cradling her arm against her chest, to see Ward. He's bleeding in a few places, but looks okay. It seems like she took the brunt of the injuries.

"My arm." She gasps out. Ward kneels next to her, and his hands hover over her arm. He bites his lower lip, a conflicted look in his eyes.

"I think you broke it." He says finally, moving his hands back to his side. "Can you walk?"

Skye tries to get up, and nearly falls until Ward catches her. As soon as she's steady, he releases her.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"For what?" Skye asks, testing out her ankles. Albeit bruised, they seem okay.

"Touching you." Ward explains.

Skye rolls her eyes. Even 3 months later, he still thinks that no one trusts him. But it makes her heart ache, because she loves him. No matter how hard she tries to convince him otherwise, she loves Grant Ward.

Ward is nervous around Skye, even though he knows he's forgiven. But he loves her, and he knows she'll never love him back.

Skye's arm is broken, and he sees her fighting the pain she's clearly in. He pulls off his shirt (he's wearing 2) and fashions her a sling to hold her arm still. Ward manages to open the door and helps Skye dart past the rubble. She nearly trips and he catches her elbow, puling her close to him. Skye's big, chocolate eyes blink up at him. Her pink lips are half open, her cheeks flushed from pain. Ward can't stop himself: he leans down and brushes his lips against hers.

Skye grins up at him.

"I love you, Grant." She says before he kisses her again.

"Love you too, Skye."

They hear muffled laughter, and Ward turns around to see Trip grinning at them.

"Skyeward's back together!" He cheers. "Now let's find the others."

* * *

 

Hunter growls in anger, thumping on the door.

"It's blocked!" He says. "Someone's going to have to open it from the outside."

"We're trapped in here?" Bobbi says slowly. "Together? You have to be kidding me'"

"This isn't no picnic for me either, love." Hunter grumbles.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Bobbi yells, grabbing him and claims his lips.

"What!" Hunter exclaims. "What the hell!"

"I said, shut up!"

"We'll get you out!" Bobbi hears Coulson call. She hurries to find all her clothes.

"No rush!" She calls. Hunter grins devilishly and kisses her again.

"Round 2?" He asks.

"Round 2." She confirms.

* * *

 

By the time they all get out, Fitzsimmons are nearly tearing out their hair.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" They scold.

Grant wraps an arm around Skye; Phil kisses Melinda and Bobbi's wearing Hunter's shirt.

 

Fitzsimmons look at Trip.

"Should we ask?" They ask him.

"Don't." Trip says, smiling. "Really, don't."

 


End file.
